The Yautja Hunter
by Gundam-Knight-Chris
Summary: Reborn in the fires of vengeance and everlasting hatred, a human boy goes through life hunting the very monsters that once destroyed all that he knew and loved. Now, his tale shall spark a trail of blood, loss, justice, and love. But will the prey he stalks change him or will he be the perfect predator? (Rated M for blood, gore, dark themes, sexual themes, and language)


**Hello, everyone! This is GKC here bringing you a story project that spans the Alien vs Predator universe.**

 **Summary will be placed on once this trailer is uploaded so no use trying to waste time.**

 **Note: There will be themes in the story that will be dark and sort of scary as well so if you don't like that then please don't read.**

 **Now for the disclaimer: I do not own, except my OC, Aliens vs Predators. All rights belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now sit back, relax, and enjoy the show… START!**

* * *

 **Trailer**

* * *

On an alien world, three beings ran from atop the tall trees on the alien world they were hunting on. They wore environmental camouflage that melded with their bodies until they deactivated to reveal that they were hunters called Yautja.

The first two were males but one was brown while the other had more scars with pale green skin. One wore the mask of a youngblood while the other male wore the mask of an elder.

The two males' third companion was a female with a perfect muscle tone and rather large breasts. Plus, she possessed dark grey scales and wore less armor than her fellow hunters. Her mask was a more feminine version of a youngblood's own mask.

"Is he still behind us, elder?" The youngblood male questioned, scanning the area.

The eldest of the Yautja looked around as well. "I do not know, the Demon was never known to be far behind its prey." He answered in a deep voice.

The huntress looked along the trees, narrowing her eyes to get a better look at the treelines.

"Why is it hunting us, elder?" The youngblood questioned, his wristblades popping out from his gauntlets. "We've done nothing to invoke its wrath upon us."

"The Demon does not care. It does not forgive and will never forgive. We payed the price for hunting the ooman race and now our sins are catching up to our clan. We brought forth a beast unlike anything we had ever seen." The elder grimaced behind his mask as he brought up his combi stick.

The huntress brought up a razor whip, ready to do battle. "Elder, why does it hunt the Yautja?"

"From what I've heard in whispers, the Demon stalks any Hunter to take their heads. Huntresses on the other hand were rumored to be taken and used as a way to relieve it of tension. There were also rumors that the Hard Flesh were seen with the Demon. It kills anything even associated with our culture even the oomans that became mates with some of our species." The older Yautja remarked.

"You've got that right." A deep robotic voice echoed in the air, drawing the three Yautjas' attention. "Five little hunters entered the woods, searching for a monster. However, the monster preyed upon one, disemboweling the hunter and strung him up by his entrails. Thus, four little hunters remained."

The youngblood brought his blades up defensively but his legs shook a little.

"Four little hunters entered the woods, searching for a monster. However, the monster snuck up behind one, slitting their throat and watched them bleed to death. Thus, three little hunters remained."

The elder activates his combi stick, the twin spiked pikes ejecting from the weapon handle.

"And now…" The voice trailed on. "Three little hunters entered the woods, searching for a monster. However, the monster, instead of being the prey became the hunter and the hunters were the trophies."

The huntress unwraps the razor whip then noticed a targeting reticle on the youngblood's head. "Vilius, look out!" She tried to warn before a plasma bolt rendered the youngblood male's head a smoking crater.

"And then there were two." The voice laughed madly after the youngblood's corpse fell to the ground. "Who will be next?"

The elder looked at the female. "Run, return to the ship and warn our clan!" He ordered.

"But father, I can fight! Please let me assist you!" The huntress argued.

"Daughter!" The elder interrupted then took on a softer tone. "Please, do this for me. Live and flee, do not look back."

The huntress shook for a few seconds then reluctantly took off, leaving the elder by himself as he removed his mask and roared his challenge to the Demon.

A single invisible individual landed on the ground with a heavy stomp until the Demon decloaked revealing themselves to be a male figure covered from head to toe in black leather armor with the mask of a Falconer only there were red markings on it and even a symbol of a demon on the forehead, a black scarf wrapped around the Demon's neck. On both of the figure's wrists were gauntlets, what weapons the elder could make out, he did not know but he was furious. The equipment on the figure proved that he had stolen it from fallen Yautja who tried to hunt the Demon and perished.

"So you decided to fight, is that it? Sacrifice yourself so that Yautja bitch could flee?" The Demon spoke in a voice that was young and clearly human. "I must say, you're either brave or foolish. You're not the first who decided to stand their ground against me."

The elder growled at the Demon. "That smell, I've smelt it hundreds of times before. How did someone like you acquire my people's technology?!" He demanded.

"Simple, by killing those that tried to hunt me. Youngbloods or elders, it made no difference. Whether it be your kind or the Bad Bloods, you're all just trash in my eyes especially the humans that fall in love with you disgusting creatures. The Half-breeds, now those bastards were fighters, they fought well but in the end they died like squealing pigs." The Demon unsheathes his wristblades, revealing that they were longer than the Demon's human-like hands and fingers. "Now your head will be added amongst them."

The elder roared, unsheathing his own wristblades as he lunged at the Demon, intent on beheading the Yautja Slayer only for the figure to disappear as if he were never there. "What!?" The elder exclaimed after going through the Demon. "Impossible, a hologram?!"

"Yes, you see I tinkered with your race's tech, upgrading it to assist me as a much more deadly predator." The Demon's voice echoed in the forest. "Oh yes, I also forgot to mention that I didn't come here alone."

Before the elder could comment on it, a loud hiss echoed in the forest. The Yautja looked around only to find that he was surrounded by Kainde Amedha, the Hard Flesh or Serpents as they were once known. The Demon actually managed to bring in his race's most hated enemy and deadliest prey.

"Now, my pets, tear him to shreds." The Demon pointed at the elder Yautja. The xenomorphs hissing and roaring as they lunge at the old hunter.

Far away, the huntress could hear the painful screams of her father. It was enough to draw a small tear down her eye as she continued to flee. She should've stayed and fought with her father, at least then, they both would've died with honor. But now she is forced to flee for her life, running like one of the oomans she once hunted on Earth.

She could hear the screeches of the Kainde Amedha not far behind her. It seems that the Yautja Hunter had sent out search parties to find her. The huntress was not about to be some ooman bastard's trophy.

One of the serpents leaped out from above the trees, intent on capturing its prey only to be met with a razor whip that tore it to pieces. The huntress had no time to admire her kill, she needed to return to her clan's vessel.

Another screech from one of the Hard Flesh rang in her ears. It was close. Looking above, the huntress rolled out of the way from a predatory pounce, the serpent hissing at her threateningly. The female Yautja swung her razor whip at the black-shelled alien but it quickly leaped out of the way and onto the surface of one of the trees.

"There you are." The Demon's voice echoed as the being suddenly materialized on the branch next to the Hard Shell.

The Yautja huntress snarled at the Demon. "Bastard! Come down here and face me!" She roared.

"And why would I do that?" He taunted, petting the Hard Flesh on its head with great affection. The black creature even released a throaty croon in return, loving the feeling of its master's touch. "You're not exactly in control right now. Your clan mates are dead as well as your elder. Don't believe me?" He reached into a small black pouch then tossed something at the female's feet.

The huntress stepped back in shock. Her eyes trailing down to the disembodied head of her father and clan leader.

"Still don't believe me?" The Demon mocked with a dark chuckle.

The huntress wanted to scream right now. This creature had stolen her father from her and she wanted revenge. She didn't care if the Hard Shells tore her apart, she won't be satisfied until the Demon died by her hands.

"You're welcome to struggle all you want. It makes the hunt all the more satisfying as you Yautja put it." The Demon smirked from behind his mask.

Roaring, the huntress charged at the Demon, swinging her razor whip at the black-clad hunter.

Smirking darkly behind his mask, the Demon used his reconstructed wristblades to counter and block the whip. This didn't stop the Yautja huntress as she brought out her own wrist blades and slashed across the Demon's chest but only succeeded in cutting the fabric of his leather armor when he leaned back to avoid taking any unnecessary damage.

"Well, well, seems I've made you angry." The Demon teased. "Come on, little pup. Give me a good struggle before I see it leave your eyes!"

"I'll skin you alive, monster!" The huntress roared, lunging at her father's killer.

The pack of Hard Flesh watched as their master battled his prey. Neither side submitting to the other while delivering cuts and scratches upon their skin and armor with their blades. After what felt like hours, the two hunters stood against each other. A Yautja female and a human male. Both glaring defiantly as they casted aside their weapons and removed their masks. Once fully removed, the female roared her challenge at her opponent.

The human, whose face had a youthful yet fierce appearance smirked at the challenge. A three-marked scar on his left cheek of light brown flesh. Ocean blue eyes sharp like a steel blade. An unruly mane of dark brown hair. A roaring challenge of his own.

The two lunge at each other to settle their score once and for all…

* * *

 **The Yautja Hunter**

* * *

 **A/N: That's it for the trailer. The first chapter will be a while so for now tell me what you all think about this.**

 **Should I start with an origin story? How should I begin the Demon's hatred of Yautja hunter clans? What tools should he wield in battle? These many ideas I would like to hear from you, my faithful readers!**

 **Please read and review this story but no flames or hateful criticisms because I won't tolerate it.**

 **You ignore the warning, I report you.**

 **A special thanks to all of my followers and readers who stood by my side since I first began as a writer. You are all my inspiration to keep going and I hope you bring me more fantastic inspirations and ideas in the future.**

 **Peace out, everyone!**


End file.
